1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a wireless speaker and digital camera.
2. Related Art
Wireless speakers have been developed that receive and play streaming music data from a cellular phone. Such wireless speakers are often shaped and sized as cans or bricks, and can have batteries for stand-alone operation.
Digital cameras are common and can capture still and moving pictures (or video). Such cameras typically store image data on a removable storage medium, such as a flash memory card, that can be removed and inserted into a computer to download the image data.